


A Unique Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story told from a different POV.Spoilers from "Hathor"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | A Unique Perspective

I could feel the Chaappa'ai open and someone step through. I smiled and called for my Jaffa. They came rushing into the room. 

"Go to the Chaappa'ai and bring the Tau'ri to me. They will fight you, but I need them alive and _unharmed._ Knock them out if you must, but do not harm them any further."

They nodded and hurried to carry out my orders. I paced the room impatiently, then closed my eyes. I could feel him coming near. I let a smile cross my lips. If my Jaffa hurt him, they would pay dearly. One of the Jaffa entered the room and gave me a report.

"The four Tau'ri are unconscious. They killed two of us, but the rest are not injured."

I nodded my approval. "Put the two male Tau'ri in a cell and the other two in another. I will be there soon."

He bowed and left the room. _Very soon we will be together. Very soon, then forever._

 

I had waited for them to regain consciousness impatiently. Once the Jaffa reported that they were awake, I made my way to the cells and stood outside, listening to the slightly muffled voices. 

"Time to wake up," a gentle voice said.

A muffled groan followed. "My head is killing me."

"I know. Mine is too."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. It looks like it's just us two for now."

I motioned for the Jaffa standing guard to open the door, then I walked in. They both looked shocked at my entrance. One replaced the shocked look with anger, the other with fear. The angry one stood protectively in front of the other. I looked at the one in the back, looking disappointed.

"Have you not missed me?"

He managed to shake his head no, before stepping further into the corner.

"You're not touching him."

I snapped my fingers and four Jaffa came in. Two took each man. I walked past the angry one and smiled at the other. Reaching out to touch his face, I pulled back when he jerked away and I saw blood streaking one side of his face. I curled my fist in anger. The Jaffa who was unnecessarily rough with him would pay. 

But that would wait. I had plans for the immediate future. 

"Take him to my chamber."

He looked at the other with a mixture of fear and apology. The other's features softened, some-thing that I had never seen him do. He shook his head slightly, his way of saying it wasn't his fault. The two Jaffa took him out of the room. I stepped forward to the other. His anger returned and he glared defiantly at me.

"You could be in his position right now." I reached out and caressed his cheek. A muscle twitched, but he showed no other emotion. I admired that. "I prefer... innocence however."

The muscle twitched again. I turned and walked out of the room, listening to his ranting. The other two joined in shortly. I paused in the hallway, a thin smile on my lips. This was turning out better than I planned.

He was in my chambers looking for an escape when I came in. He turned and looked at me nervously. I sauntered forward, nodding approvingly at him. 

"If possible, you're even more handsome than what I remember." 

I reached out and touched his face. He flinched. I sighed. My pheremones wouldn't work this time. I had to give him too many on our first visit and his body had built up an immunity to them. I would have to rely on other ways. I turned away suddenly and went to a small wash basin beside my bed. 

Picking up a wet cloth, I returned and reached up to wipe his face. He flinched again. I was suddenly growing tired of this game.

Holding up my other hand, I made sure he saw what was in my palm. I knew he had been exposed to a ribbon device a few times before and he knew what the effects could be. He stood still while I wiped the blood away, wincing in pain occasionally. He refused to meet my eyes. 

"I still have your friends," I reminded him softly. "Do anything to upset me and-"

"No!" he cried out suddenly. 

I turned and was met by bright blue eyes hiding behind clear lenses. He held my gaze steadily as I came closer. I put my hand on his chest, toying with the top button of his jacket. 

"No, what?" I asked softly. 

"N- no, I won't let you hurt my friends," he stammered.

"How are you going to stop me?"

"I won't let you hurt them," he repeated.

I unbuttoned the top button. "And if I don't, what will I get in return?" 

He closed his eyes briefly, before giving in. "I'll... do whatever you want."

I undid the second button, watching him swallow hard. "I'll get your friends so you can tell them good- bye."

I turned away and walked toward the door. I felt him charge at me and spun around. My palm came up and he flew across the room. His breath left him when he hit the wall and he lay still for a moment. Running my fingers through his long hair, I yanked it back and looked into his dazed eyes. My eyes glowed angrily.

"Do not cross me again. I could destroy your friends and still make you obey me."

"I'm- I'm sorry," he stammered. 

I knew pain still coursed through his body. I stormed out of the room and went down to the cells. Again I listened to the muffled conversation.

"She took him."

"She probably wouldn't injure him, sir. She wants him."

"Don't remind me."

"There's nothing you could have done."

"I should have done something."

I motioned to the two Jaffa, who opened the door and went inside. When I went in, the Tau'ri was being held firmly in place. 

"Where is he?" he snarled.

"Such manners. He is safe. I believe he has something he wants to say to you. Take him to my chamber."

I followed behind my Jaffa at a leisurely pace. By the time I reached my chambers, the Tau'ri was kneeling by him. I watched the scene with slight amusement.

"I'm fine. I told her I would do what she wanted if she let you guys go."

"No," he said firmly. "We'll get out of this together."

"She won't kill me. You can get me later. I'll be okay." 

I stepped forward. "It is time to say good-bye."

The angry one stood in front of him. My Chosen stood up and looked at him. 

"There's no choice," he said softly. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"I think that's suppose to be the other way around."

"I'll be waiting for you to return."

The other one nodded as my two Jaffa entered the room again. 

"Take him and the other two prisoners to the Chaappa'ai and make sure they go through _unharmed._ " I took my Chosen's hand and kissed him gently. The other tried to struggle, but it was useless.

"And hurry. I have... plans that I would like to start carrying out."

As they left, I returned to my task of unbuttoning his jacket. His blue eyes held a sad, far away look in them. 

"Don't worry, My Beloved. Soon you will forget all about them. And with you as my Pharaoh, we will rule the galaxy."

The golden lid of the sarcophagus slid open slowly, revealing a beautiful red- haired woman. She climbed out of it and looked around her chambers, slightly disappointed that her chamber was empty and that it was all just a dream.

_We will be together one day, Beloved._

One day very soon.

  


* * *

>   
>  © December 15,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
